


April Fools

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: April Fools, M/M, these two are fools, these two are petty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Raj decides to get back at Simon after all his pranking.





	

Raj turned around to notice that Simon was missing from his bed, he saw a note. 

Raj wiped the last bit of sleep out of his eyes, "My mom wanted me to come home for breakfast, see you later babe" - S

He sat the note down on the end table, getting up and walking towards his bathroom, He got ready and stepped into the shower, he grabbed his shampoo bottle then squirted some into  
his hand, and started lathering his hair. 

Raj frowned when he squirted again and realized that wasn't his normal shampoo, he sniffed it realizing the smell of honey, cursing, "Damn it Simon!" 

He got out the shower with his hair still sticky with honey, it was April fools day? of course. 

Raj got to his closet deciding what to put on then saw that all of his clothes were missing and the only thing left behind was a neon yellow shirt and orange pants, is he serious. 

Raj grunted as he had to put those close on because he was running late, so he made his way toward the hall to get started on whatever crap they decided to throw at him. 

Izzy saw Raj first and held her stomach while she laughed, making Raj roll his eyes, yeah hysterical. 

She reached up to touch this hair, which was sticking up in places, "What happened?"

Raj swatted her hand anyway, "Simon and his stupid pranks!" 

Izzy looked him up and down, "Yikes!" 

Raj rolled his eyes, he needed to get at him somehow, "Anyway! If you'll excuse me I'm going to form my plan on paying him back." 

Izzy nodded still laughing while she walked away, yeah ha ha. 

Raj smirked as he came up with a plan, he pulled out his phone, "Siri remind me to break up with Simon."

Simon came over that afternoon laughing as he still had on his clothes, "I got you good!" 

Raj gave him an unamused look. 

Simon snickered walking over toward Raj, "Come on babe, admit it was funny."

Raj trying to keep a straight face, his phone beeped, knowing what it is, "Simon I'm breaking up with you."

Simon's face had a stunned expression, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OVER A FEW FREAKIN JOKES?! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GLAD I PUT HONEY IN YOUR HAIR YOU DICK!" 

He was getting ready to leave then Raj chuckled taking Simon's arm, "April Fools!" 

Simon's mouth dropped grabbing the pillow smacking him again with it, "That....You....ASS! I'M breaking with you! How about dat!"

Raj frowned at Simon, "Dat? Si i'm sorry!"

Simon folded his arms, glaring then walked out of his room. 

Raj groaned then, he gave him a few minutes to cool off then went towards the Jade Wolf, He knocked on the garage door. 

Simon folding his arm raising his eyebrows, "How may I help you?"

Raj pouted out his lips, a look Simon couldn't resist, "Please forgive me, I'm the worst! You deserve a better boyfriend than m-mmph!."

Simon smirked as he shut Raj up with a kiss, pulling back, "I wasn't really gonna break up with you officially, I literally said how bout dat, I just wanted you to squirm a bit."

Raj groaned face turning red, how embarrassing, "Next time i'm just looking up to prank your boyfriend on youtube." 

Simon giggled nodding rubbing his nose against Raj's, "Good Idea! But don't even try it." 

Raj chuckled, needing to know the answer to the question, "What did you do with my clothes?" 

Simon smiled, wrapping his arms around Raj's neck, "There at my house, which my mom is at work and will be working late." Simon removed his hand then smirked unbuttoning the bright buttons on his boyfriends shirt. 

Raj nodded, biting his lip gently, "Let's go!" 

Simon removed his hands from unbuttoning, "April fools!" 

Raj grunted loudly, "SIMON!"


End file.
